


I Want to Open

by DemonicAngel67



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicAngel67/pseuds/DemonicAngel67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm here. Just open up. It's okay. I'll wait. First person - Tifa Lockhart. Set right after AC, before DoC. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Open

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.

I find it funny that the two things I have up here are both in first person and I'm not used to writing in first person. I don't usually like to. But this is what happens when my English teacher gives me prompts that fit this pairing and tells us to write it in first person.

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"You know you can open up to me, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. You've...you've always been there for me, Teef. Thank you."

Smiling, I nodded before turning back to my previous work, dinner. Cloud had been acting strange for quite some time now. Whenever we were alone, it seemed he wanted to tell me something. Unfortunately, Cloud has always been the silent type.

I want him to open up to me, to let me in. Though, perhaps it would be easier if I opened up to him too. Sometimes...sometimes I want to open the box of my emotion. To lift the lid and let my thoughts, my feelings, my _love_ run free. But I have to be careful. Everything around me is still fragile, still in the process of recovering from the destruction of a few years back and the mishap of just a month ago as well. I have to be the hard, unmovable foundation to this small broken family we have.

I heard him sigh and knew that he was battling with his pride, his shame, his guilt. Oh how I want to just go to him, to hold him. To let him know that I was there for him. To assure him that I could never leave him.

To open his heart to me.

To open my heart to him.

* * *

This one is really really REALLY short. Teacher gave us seven minutes to just...sit and write on the prompt of "I want to open..." I ended up reading it to the class and got a lot of praise from my teacher. I was incredibly happy, I really hope you enjoyed it despite how short it is!


End file.
